


Third

by french_anarchy



Series: above, beyond, below [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blindness, Dream isn't problematic (yet), Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Worldbuilding, changes, dream changes a lot, or at least trying to lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_anarchy/pseuds/french_anarchy
Summary: Most times, he wonders if he’ll ever be as strong as Techno or as impactful as Schlatt. He’s just barely adapting to everything happening to and around him, yet he’s expected to live up to being a Protector, much less a Consort. How the hell is he able to do that if he can’t lift a fucking glass of water?He’s fucking useless.---or, Dream wants live up to expectations.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: above, beyond, below [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Third

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! sorry if the tags make no fucking sense, im not entirely sure how to tag yet so please have mercy on me. 
> 
> also, im not exactly sure what to warn for so i'll go on record and say that dream does panic a lot here and as a part of the world im building, almost everyone in the underworld is blind, however it is common for the aristocracy to have varying degrees of blindness. 
> 
> with that being said, there are slight depictions of gore. 
> 
> okay!! i think that covers it.

  
  


_Third_.

_The word etched itself into Dream’s skin. He wraps two fingers over his wrist as the rest of the word continues writing itself into his skin. He didn’t recognize the language, but somehow understood what lines represented._

_He isn’t sure how he got here. Most of his memories up until his point have been one continuous blur with blank spots in certain places. Despite being here for what he guesses is a year, Dream still isn’t sure where he is. It’s dark, very dark, at all times of the day. His eyes haven’t gotten used to the darkness, thus making it increasingly hard to navigate throughout the house(?) by himself._

_Dream lights a candle, holding it to the palm of his left hand. His eyes gloss over the word as a thick violet substance begins to trickle from his palm, wiping at the unfamiliar substance with a newfound curiosity. He flexes his hand, more violet beginning a consistent flow out of his hand the longer it stays balled and gradually slowing as he unballs it._

_A hand reached out towards the light source, effectively putting the flame out with the thumb and index finger. People here don’t like the light. Dream doesn’t understand why._

_“What does it say?” A familiar voice inquires. Dream turns his head in the direction of the noise, inhaling slowly as he places the candlestick on the floor; wrapping his middle finger and thumb around his wrist. (Has it always been able to do that?)_

_“Third.” Dream hasn’t gotten used to this new language, most times choosing not to speak entirely due to his lack of knowledge, however, this time felt different. As if the word bounced off of his tongue with ease._

_“Does it hurt?” The voice came closer. Dream couldn’t hear the footsteps._

_“No.” Dream shakes his head along with the response, although he knew it was useless. People here have terrible eyesight, so they rely on their hearing to help them get from point A to point B._

_“Good.” Dream felt the relief emanating from the voice, a hand becoming entangled within his hair. It felt reassuring and gentle, something very uncharacteristic. “The worst has yet to come, Dream. Please, do not become complacent with how you feel now.”_

_Dream turns his head slightly to follow the voice, feeling a pang in his chest once the warmth has faded. “Why not? What else should I expect, Schlatt?”_

_Even in the darkness of the room, Dream could make out the silhouette of a man with horns sticking out from the side of his head. From the few times Dream was allowed to touch it, he could immediately feel the curvature in the horns; tracing it behind Schlatt’s earlobes and ending somewhere between the cheek and ear area. The horns felt so smooth under his touch, hands going up and down as it slid from one place to another. Dream wants to touch it again._

_“Hell.” Schlatt sighs, stuffing a hand into the pocket of his suit, tilting his other land left to right. “Expect hell, Dream. Nothing more and definitely nothing less.”_

——————

_Dream was announced as the King’s Third Consort this week._

_Last week, Dream was writhing in pain. His hand ached terribly and his body felt as though it was going to combust. He contracted a fever during that time as well and, even though he has gotten better considerably, his body still throbbed painfully with every movement he made and there were still remnants remaining of the fever. Even now as he stands in front of the entire court with a faux smile plastered on his face, his legs felt weak and he felt tired._

_Technoblade, the Second Consort, congratulated him. Despite the protests made by his brain, Dream extended his arms out for an embrace, relaxing as Techno returned the hug. Techno is a strong person. Always has been for the amount of time Dream knew him. Techno experienced the same thing he did before he was announced as Consort, even experiencing waves of pain during the ceremony itself. Yet, he stood tall with a bright smile on his face until he couldn’t anymore._

_Dream wants to be like that. But he can’t help but contort his face into an expression of discomfort at every stab of pain._

_“You did well,” Techno whispers into the other’s ear, patting him on the back with a triumphant aura radiating off of him. “To be standing here even after going through that takes a lot of willpower.”_

_Dream chuckles, “I can’t miss my own ceremony, Tech.” The blonde pulls away, handed residing on his friend’s shoulder. “That would be scandalous.”_

_“Schlatt almost missed his. Did you know that?” Techno lips pull up into a humorous smile. “I think that’s an aspect of Schlatt the King loves. Don’t quote me on that though.”_

_“His tardiness?”_

_Techno feigns annoyance at the comment, though it didn’t last long as a smile was quickly spreading across his face. Dream isn’t wrong, in fact it’s well known around the castle that Schlatt is the type to do what he wants when he wants it and vice versa. Techno can overlook it seeing as Schlatt has helped him through plenty of rough times as he was adjusting to the title of Consort and the power that came with it._

_“Yes well…” Techno slams his hand on Dream’s back under the guise of a gentle pat on the back. At this, Dream hunched over in pain as a string of curses foreign to Techno’s ears emerged from his throat. Techno steps back as if confused at this spectacle, earning an angered glare from Dream as he gently touches the afflicted area; wincing at even the slightest of touch._

_“I’ll kill you.” Dream manages to say through his teeth, slowly raising the top half of his body back into its former position; but that proved tough as his body is actively refusing to stop stinging every five seconds. “I’ll fucking kill you Technoblade.”_

_The pink haired man shrugs his shoulders, finding the threat quite amusing. It reminds him of his little brother, Tommy, creating threats left and right but never taking action to back up his words. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell me about it when you can stand up straight, hm?”_

_Stifling a noise of embarrassment with a pinch of anger, Dream forces himself to stand in an upright position, though he hunched a bit as his back refused to maintain that position for longer than five seconds. “Drink rocks, Tech.”_

_“Now that’s just rude.”_

——————

_He hissed, dropping the match on the ground as he covered his eyes. That hurt. That_ **_really_ ** _hurt._

_His skin feels as if it’s on fire, the slightest movement adding more fire to the flames. The pain his eyes are in is excruciating. Dream doesn’t understand_ **_why_ ** _this is happening because just two days ago he was able to stand in light with no qualms, but now, even contact with dim light is enough to trigger his fight or flight reflexes._

_Dream crushes the match under his shoe, rubbing at his eye as it begins tearing up. The warmth radiating from the match was enough to cause a shiver to run down his spine. Usually, it's so cold that Dream has to wear layers upon layers of clothing, lately however, it feels as if the unwelcoming cold has now embraced him. However, when in contact with heat, he can’t handle it. His skin would turn into a deep red the longer he stayed within the once pleasant warmth, tiny bubbles even beginning to form in different places and the only way to remedy the irritation is to retreat into the cold._

_He’s panicking._

**_What the fuck is happening to him?_ **

_If he doesn’t think about it, maybe it won’t bother him as much anymore. He briefly thought of asking Schlatt or Techno what was happening, but he quickly shooed the thought away from his mind. The both of them might recognize his symptoms as his body rejecting the King’s blood. Dream doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want to see Techno shake his head in disappointment or to see Schlatt bow his head in embarrassment._

_Disappointing the_ **_both_ ** _of them? Dream would much rather die._

——————

_His residence is close to the botanical gardens._

_When he was first given the estate, he found comfort in the lights being emitted from the plants. The bright pinks and blues fusing together to create a spectacular show of lights. Now, as he pressed a hand on the windowpane, he only saw blurs of blue and purple._

_He’s been losing his sight for almost three months now. He tried to keep it under wraps, mainly because he feared that the symptoms he was experiencing meant something terrible, but Schlatt saw right through him around the third week._

_‘It’s normal.’ Schlatt assured him. Techno came back the next day, as if he was worried, and watched over Dream for a while afterwards._

_He isn’t sure why they’re doing so much for him._

——————

_Technoblade, son of Philza, second Consort of the Dreamon King, is the God of War._

_Dream made the realization a little bit after being announced as the third Consort. It’s strange though because while he and Schlatt have varying degrees of blindness, Techno is completely blind. He mulled over flat out asking Techno how he’s able to fight if he isn’t able to survey his surroundings or how he adapted to complete blindness despite his status- wait, does he even participate in war?_

_Techno was given the title by his adoptive father, Philza, so by time he became a Consort, he had already understood war intimately and everything became a reflex. Schlatt, unlike Techno, was given the title of God of Justice after becoming a Consort and, even now, he’s still learning new things about his ability and status._

_The other day, Dream was given the title of Protector of Chaos, which is a wonder all on its own. What exactly is he supposed to do? What does his title even mean?_

_As of recently, he found out that he’s able to create strings from his fingers; like a spider. With those strings, he’s able to attach the strings to objects and manipulate its actions. He’s yet to use this ability on living things, however, he’s not quite sure how well his ability is able to work or how to even utilize his ability. Dream can’t pick up heavy objects like a cup of water or a candle because his strings will break._

_Most times, he wonders if he’ll ever be as strong as Techno or as impactful as Schlatt. He’s just barely adapting to everything happening to and around him, yet he’s expected to live up to being a_ **_Protector_ ** _, much less a_ **_Consort_ ** _. How the hell is he able to do that if he can’t lift a fucking glass of water?_

_He’s fucking useless._

——————

_Dream crouched in the garden, caressing the petals of a flower between his gloved fingers. It felt strange to be this close to light after retreating from it for so long, even if he’s barely able to see the colors emitting from the garden anymore._

_His ears prick up at the slightest of sounds, snapping his attention away from the flower and towards the entity gradually walking towards him with swift, calculated steps. Dream stands, stifling down the words clawing in his throat. Whoever this is was extremely confident so he must muster all of the confidence he could or, he feels deep in his heart, this entity will devour him whole without a moment’s hesitation._

_“Dream, hello.”_

_‘It’s Schlatt, calm down.’ He attempts to reason with himself, dropping the façade as soon as he hears the other’s voice. Schlatt’s pheromones are terrifying to those beneath him, mainly due to the fact that only people lower than him in status are affected by the atmosphere he creates. Each time he speaks to Schlatt, he has to fight the instinct telling him to flee._

_“Schlatt,” Dream huffs, grabbing his shirt with a trembling hand. “Oh thank god it’s you. I was terrified for a moment there.”_

_Schlatt stops in his tracks, maintaining a good distance away from the other, wearing an expression of concern. “Yeah… it’s just me. Don’t like- piss yourself or some shit like that.”_

_“Noted.” Dream responds as he shakily tries to regain the calm composure he had previously. It’s hard, considering that your mind is yelling at you to_ **_fucking run_ ** _, clearly understanding who the apex predator here is._

_“What’re you doing here?” Schlatt takes another step back._

_Dream shakes his head._

_‘_ **_Shut the fuck up_ ** _.’_

_“I was touching the flowers.”_

_He was- was touching the flowers before Schlatt came. Dream would continue the activity if his knees didn’t feel like they would collapse from underneath him._

_“That’s a weird ass hobby.” Schlatt points out. Dream laughs humorlessly._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Shut the fuck up.”_

—————

_Most gods aren’t able to descend past the Overworld. Which, Dream supposes, is true._

_He’s never seen the Overworld. Schlatt tells him that he really isn’t missing anything and that all of the inhabitants of the Underworld used to exist as a human. Techno discourages his curiosity in what lies beyond; stating that it will only bring him a world of pain. However, that discouragement does little to sway his mind away from the unknown._

_As he stands in front of the portal leading_ **_away_ ** _, each bone in his body is telling him to_ **_go, go, go, go_ ** _.. Something is drawing him to the Overworld._

_He_ **_wants_ ** _to know what._

_It calls to him._ **_He wants it-_ **

_Dream steps away from the portal, turning around and walking towards his home._

_He can’t._

_Schlatt and Technoblade are watching._

**Author's Note:**

> wow jfc that was kinda vague wtf @ me


End file.
